brainandscampershowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel
Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel is a 2013 American animated musical comedy film based on the animated television series Brain And Scamper Show, created by Anthony Atkins. Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel is the sequel to the film Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film For Theaters and is based on the show Brain And Scamper Show. Pre-Production started 2013. However production was slow. It is now planned for a "tentative" release for May 17, 2013. Runtime 87 Minutes (Warner Bros.) (USA/Canada/Mexico/Citytopia) 96 Minutes (Paramount Pictures) (Limited Edition) 83 Minutes / 92 Minutes (FilmDistrict) (International) 88 Minutes (Toho) (Japan) Watch Full Movie BASSTMS - Full Movie Transcript BASSTMS Script Official Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/pages/Brain-And-Scamper-Show-The-Movie-Sequel/468014953212641 ' 01.18.50.jpg BASSTMS - Story Begins.jpg 00.06.51.jpg 00.10.17.jpg 00 - CGI MAN.jpg 00.18.16.jpg 00.23.59.jpg 00.26.16.jpg 00.27.25.jpg 00.33.08.jpg 00.35.25.jpg 00.41.08.jpg 00.47.59.jpg 00.50.22.jpg 00.53.42.jpg 00.58.16.jpg 00.59.24.jpg Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel_0001.jpg 01.02.50.jpg 01.07.24.jpg 01.07.26.jpg 01.11.59.jpg Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel_0002.jpg Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel_0003.jpg 01.16.33.jpg ' Cast Dana Snyder as Brain Steve Buscemi as Scamper John Cusack as Igor Molly Shannon as Eva Ken Page as Satan, Oogie Boogie, James, Meowth & CGI Man John DiMaggio as Bender Chris Kattan as Donut Rachael Lillis as Jessie Dave Willis as Mayor of Town, Ignignokt Mike Schatz as Emory Andy Merrill as Oglethorpe Emily Jenness as Dawn Jay Leno as Jack-O-Lantern Chris Saranadon as Jack Skellington Sean Hayes as Master Shake Matt Maiellaro as Parappa The Warper & Err Harry Shearer as Kang Dan Castellaneta as Kodos Animation The animation in Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel was created in 2D using Windows Movie Maker & AVS Video Editor software, running on Texture and Design workstations. The film was produced in a widescreen 1.85:1 aspect ratio, to distinguish it from the look of the television series, and colored with the largest palette the animators had ever had available to them. Animation production work was divided among four studios around the world: Film Roman in Burbank, California, Citytopia Animation Studios in Citytopia, Knish, Radical Axis, Inc. in Atlanta Georgia and Super Cartoons, Inc. in Citytopia, Knish. Director said that unlike the TV series where "you have to pick and choose", the film gave them the opportunity to "lavish that attention on every single scene". The characters have shadows, unlike in the show. Anthony and the animators looked to films such as Beavis And Butt-Head Do America, The Simpsons Movie, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters for inspiration, as they were "a great education in staging because of how the characters are placed". Music Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel Soundtrack The musical score and songs featured in the film were composed and produced by Anthony Atkins. The musical features 17 songs, each evoking a familiar Broadway style. The soundtrack also parodies many familiar Disney conventions, with several songs spoofing Disney musicals. "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton from Hercules and is a used to promote movie credits. The score received critical acclaim, with Entertainment Weekly claiming it is "a cast album that gleefully sends up all the Hollywood musical conventions we're being deprived of." The soundtrack was released May 14, 2013 by Warner Music Group. Release Warner Bros. announced on February 2012 that the film would be released worldwide on May 17, 2013. The film was released a day earlier in Australia and the United Kingdom. Little information about the plot was released in the weeks building up to the film's release. Anthony Atkins did not feel that "people look in the TV section of the newspaper and think, 'I'll watch this week's Brain And Scamper Show because I like the plot.' You just tune in and see what happens." The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "for language, violent images, suggestive humor, continuous crude-fright scene and sex-related". However, the British Board of Film Classification passed the film as a 12A with no cuts made. Home Media The film was released on DVD worldwide June 19th, 2012, with a VHS release. A traditional retail VHS release followed on July 31st, 2012. The film was re-released for Blu-ray on December 2012 in celebration. The film's 1080p AVC encode (at 1.85:1) was taken from the original film source as well with random audio sync issues, despite the fact the film was animated entirely digitally. Certification USA:PG-13(No.48890) (Theatrical Version) / USA:Not Rated (Limited Edition Version) / USA:TV-14 (TV Rating) / France:12 (DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / France:U (VHS Rating) / Singapore:PG13 (cut) (Theatrical Version) / Singapore:NC-16 (Theatrical/Limited Edition Version) / South Korea:12 (Theatrical Version) / South Korea:15 (Limited Edition Version) / Canada:G (Quebec) (Theatrical Version) (DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS Rating) / Canada:PG (Nova Scotia) (VHS Rating) / Canada 14 (Nova Scotia) (DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Spain:T (VHS Rating) / Egypt:(Banned) / Spain:13 (DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Canada:14A (Alberta/British Columbia/Manitoba/Ontario) (DVD/VHS/Blu-Ray Rating) / Canada:13+ (Quebec) (Limited Edition Version) / China:(Banned) / Iceland:L (Theatrical Only) / Czech Republic-12 (Limited Edition Version) / Czech Republic-15 (Limited Edition Version) / Italy:VM14 (Theatrical/Limited Edition DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Italy:T (Theatrical VHS Rating) / Taiwan:PG-12 (Theatrical Version) / Taiwan:R-12 (Limited Edition Version) / Philippines-G (Theatrical Version) / Philippines-PG-13 (Limited Edition Version) / Ireland:12A / Finland:K-11] / UK:12 (Theatrical Version) (VHS Rating) / Thailand:G / UK:12A (Theatrical/Limited Edition DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Netherlands:9 / South Africa:13L / Australia:M / Hong Kong:IIB / Portugal:M/12 (Theatrical Version) / Portugal:M/16 (Limited Edition Version) / Norway:11 (Theatrical Version) / Norway:15 (Limited Edition Version) / Mexico:A (VHS Rating) / Mexico:B (DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Hungary:16 (Limited Edition Version) / New Zealand:PG (Theatrical VHS Rating) / New Zealand:M (Theatrical DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / New Zealand:R-13 (Limited Edition DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Iran:(Banned)/ Brazil:12 (Theatrical VHS Rating) / Brazil:14 (Theatrical/Limited Edition DVD/Blu-Ray Rating) / Sweden:11 / Denmark:11 / Chile:TE (Theatrical Version) / Chile:14 (Limited Edition Version) / Japan:PG-12 / Argentina:13 / Peru:14 / Malaysia:PG-13 / Germany:12 Trivia * Warner Bros. originally suggested that the film should be rated PG, but Dave & Matt said We would never make this film unless it was to be rated PG-13. * It is widely thought that the film was banned in China and Iran, however releasing of the film in China and Iran was never attempted due to fright scene, violent scene and igor recycling plant scene. * The movie's excessive use of profanity also gained it a place in the Guinness Book of Records for "Most Swearing in an Animated Film" (25 profane words). * Satan returns in this film. * Oogie Boogie's skin then to returns by Satan. * In Singapore PG-13 has been fright scene is removed clip. * No use of f--k. * Satan says with 1 use of Sh-t uncensored with Limited Edition Version or censored with Theatrical Version. * In episode of Video Game Match Character of Parappa the Warper returns in the Movie Sequel. * In episode of Simulator Character of CGI Man returns in the Movie Sequel. * Made a cameo characters include: Marilyn Manson, Meatwad, Neil Peart, Dr. Schadenfreude & Buzz Offmann *In sex-related use of girl & santa in the scene from the band. *They lot of violent images with "Battle of the Ships", "vs. Oogie", "Robot Phone Battle" & 'Giant Green Monster vs Brain" *In use of profanity words with 3 use of Ass, 11 use of Damn, 5 or 6 use of Bitch, 2 use of Crap & 1 use of Bastard also of 1 use of Sh-t wih uncensored audio in Limited Edition Version. *8 Minute Movie Credits does not translate only english around the world. *Also BASSTMS Bought like "Beavis and Butt-Head Do America", "Simpsons Movie", "Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters" & "South Park Bigger Longer and Uncut" *Another song of Brain And Scamper Show Movie Theme in the Main Title. *Lot of 17 Songs in this film & 3 bonus tracks of soundtrack. *My Town by Hollywood Undead use of clean lyrics in this film with Parappa the Warper's song & credits. *